Staring at the Sun/Grey Matter
Gabrielle & Harry on "Staring At The Sun" Original airdate: 11/16/06 We hope you enjoyed the episode! We tried to blend the happy with the sad, because that’s kind of like real life, right? Our episode’s theme was Blind Spots; how our doctors would respond when confronted with things they either couldn’t see or didn’t want to see, both in their professional and their personal lives. Starting off was easy, cause who doesn’t want to see Meredith and Derek all shiny and happy in a big bubbly bathtub? We know we’re making them and you wait for the super great “reunion sex”, but like Meredith said, waiting is part of the fun. We really like Meredith deciding to be more cheerful, more “bright and shiny”, but bright and shiny can be pretty hard to pull off when you’re a surgical intern, dating an Attending, working with his ex-wife and her ex-steamy (That’s Dr. McSteamy to you.) and the Chief of Surgery, (your mother’s secret lover) asks you to break up with your mother (again), who happens to be in a nursing home suffering from Alzheimer’s! Wow. Frankly we think Meredith does pretty well holding it all together. The scene between Ellis and Meredith at the end was so sad. Poor Ellis feels like Richard has left her all over again. Easy to see how Meredith ended up back in the tub not quite as shiny as before. But as long as Derek is with her, we know she’ll get through. It’s kind of nice that Derek and Addison are at least trying to make life in the hospital between them civil. But as we saw in their conversation with Richard, there’s still a lot of hurt and pain between them. It’s going to be a while before they can put that aside, but Addison took a major step in moving on by tossing her wedding rings away. Of course, moving on from Derek, doesn’t mean she’s moving toward Mark Sloan, although it seems like he’s still very interested in getting her back. We love writing for Mark. Who else is going to ask Addison if she “wants my pickle” with such a devilish grin on his face? Did you love Frank, our pec implant man? He had us laughing on every take. As funny as he was, we really tried to use him to give Alex some insight on his feeling for Izzie. He opened Alex’s eyes to the fact that deep down he still has strong feelings for Izzie. That kiss caught both Alex and Izzie off guard, but we loved how sweet they were together. Who knows what the future will bring for these two. Perhaps Alex will be able to “feed” Izzie’s “beast” again. Keep watchin’… you just never know. Cristina and Burke are certainly heading for some kind of showdown. She’s helped him get back in the game, but it’s pretty obvious that Burke’s ego has taken a bit of a beating. That being said, he still does have the tremor and Cristina really is stepping it up in his surgeries. Just how long can these two keep it together? Who’s going to crack first? Can they keep their secret a secret? George and Burke’s friendship seems to be caught in the crossfire. But can you blame George for worrying about who’s going to operate on his father? That last shot of Cristina and Burke, in bed, and the simple “George knows” speaks absolute volumes. As they say, you can run, but you can’t hide. The truth always has a way of revealing itself. The last thing we want to talk about is the Bailey/Mia storyline. The great thing about working on a TV show with millions of viewers is sometimes you can impart information that can make a real difference in real people’s lives. Did you know in the U.S., 50 children a week are accidentally backed over in driveways and on sidewalks by cars driven by family members and neighbors? Gabrielle’s sister’s friend Arden Rosenfeld lost her two year old daughter, Veronica, to such an accident and her terrible tragedy inspired this storyline. So long, and thanks for all the fish! Gabrielle & Harry This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter